Conspiracy of the Black Rose Coven
by caitlintapper80
Summary: (Post series)(Rating may go up) A new hunter comes to the STN-J with bad tidings, while Robin starts on a journey of her own


Authors Note: Okay so this is the first fanfiction that I have written in a long time, I hope you all like it. Any comment and reviews would be greatly appreciated I only ask you to please try to be kind.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin though I wish I did.  
  
Witch Hunter Robin: Conspiracy of the Black Rose Coven  
  
Chapter 1: The New Hunter  
  
"Oh bloody hell!"  
At the curse the guardsman of Raven's Flat looked up to see a young women dressed all in black holding on to the metal gate with one hand while trying to disentangle her foot from her long skirt with the other. A small suitcase lay forgotten by her side.  
"Can I help you miss?" The guard asked. The women looked up; as she did part of her auburn hair came out of its ponytail and fell in front of her dark green eyes.  
"Oh sorry" she said her strong Irish accent made it a little hard for the guard to understand her Japanese but the meaning came through "I'm not use to wearing such long skirts" she continued as she finished untangling the skirt and standing up straight "I'm Autumn Gillpatrick and I'm here to see a Mr. Kosaka" The guard nodded and opened the gate.  
"If you'll have a seat I'll call him right away." He said Autumn sat on the seat and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Hattori came through the doors.  
"Miss Gillpatrick, I'm Shohei Hattori and I'll be taking you to Mr. Kosaka now and let me be the first to welcome you to the STN-J"  
  
Do you ever have times when you wake up but you cannot remember when, you suddenly find yourself thinking of something or looking at something all of a sudden? This is what happened to the young women with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes at the bottom of a steep embankment. She didn't know when she came to conciseness only that suddenly she came to the realization that she was watching a beetle crawling along the ground and it was very close to crawling up her nose. She sat up quickly and was hit by a wave of nausea that almost made he black out again. At the same time she was bombarded with images in her mind. Running through the rain, someone was holding her hand while they ran. She hit a slippery spot and her feet went out from underneath her and she started to slide down the embankment. The person holding her hand tried to grab her but her was a millisecond to slow. "Amon!" she yelled as she fell, tumbled and rolled down the embankment until there was a bright sharp pain and all went black. She didn't remember anything after that then to her horror she realized she didn't remember anything before that as well. "No" she moaned. She felt like curling up in a ball and just crying. No! A thought intruded on her despair you can't do that. He wouldn't do that and he wouldn't allow you to either. Now get up and find some help! She nodded slowly to herself, and tried to stand up. On her first attempt she landed back on the ground and almost blacked out again. She sat there for a minuet before trying again more slowly this time. When she finally got to her feet she looked around and then choosing a direction at random she started to walk.  
  
"You will be working with Miss Karasuma until you get on your feet" Kosaka said. Autumn and Miho nodded at this. "If that is all then you are dismissed" Kosaka continued. Karasuma stated to leave but Autumn stayed where she was. She reached into her pocket and pulled out CD. "Sir, one more thing. Headquarters told me to give this to you. Its information on high priority cases that have slipped through their branches and the probability of them coming to Japan." At this point in the conversation Hattori came in and set a cup of tea in front of Kosaka. "Be careful sir, it's very hot." He said as he did so. Kosaka didn't acknowledge him but said "Very well" to Autumn "Give the disk to Michael. He usually does the morning briefing." Autumn nodded and turned to leave. As she did Kosaka toke a big sip of the tea and started to gag. "Hattori what are you trying to do burn my tongue away!" he yelled. "I told you it was hot" Hattori said calmly yet forcefully. Autumn suppressed a smile as she closed the door.  
  
On the way to the main office Autumn tripped over her skirt again. She slammed into Karasuma and both of would have gone down had Karasuma not caught herself on the wall. "I'm so sorry." Autumn said as she disentangled her feet again. "The airport lost my luggage and I've had to wear my mother-in-law's cloths for the last two days. I'm not use to wearing such long skirts, and I'm constantly tripping over them – I'm babbling aren't I?" Karasuma smiled "not to much. You said you have a mother-in-law. Are you married?" Autumn looked down at her feet "Not anymore. My husband was killed by a witch six months ago." "I'm sorry." Autumn just nodded solemnly. Then they entered the main office. Michael had just come back from his walk; Sakaki was working on his computer while Dojima was reading a magazine when they came in. "Autumn may I introduce you to Michael Lee, our computer expert and out other two hunters Yurika Dojima and Haruto Sakaki." Karasuma said. Everyone look up at that the Karasuma continued "Everyone may I introduce Autumn Gillpatrick, out new hunter."  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passes since the coven sank into the dark...  
  
A girl longing for her past...  
A boy searching for his future...  
A pendent...  
And the witch that would destroy them all...  
Let the Games Begin 


End file.
